clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sensei
, while wearing his Fire Coat.]] following Sensei.]] Sensei, originally known as ?????? (before the Card-Jitsu game and Dojo Courtyard were released), is a penguin that first appeared when the Dojo got severely damaged by lightning, claiming to have returned from "a long journey". He used to be seen at the Dojo Exterior, but now he can be found inside the Dojo, sitting on the cushion next to the variable-colour pot. He has the color Gray, which is not currently available to players and appears to be a very old Penguin. He has a small white beard (he is possibly related to Rockhopper), thick white eyebrows, and a conical straw hat. He was seen digging out the Dojo. He later revealed he would launch a card game for training Ninjas, known as "Card Jitsu". His name was revealed to be "Sensei" or the Japanese word for 'teacher', implying he is the ninja trainer. Apparently, he said that came over from far away to return, which means he has been to Club Penguin before. He presently is handing out Starter Packs in the Dojo to players training to become ninjas. He also awards penguins colored belts for their progress in Card Jitsu. Also, once players get a black belt, Sensei can be challenged and if one wins, they become a true Ninja. Sensei will always pick the opposite card of what you pick, unless you are a black belt. On July 3 to July 5, Ninjas were able to meet Sensei at the Ninja Hideout, and teach them a new trick (a cloud maker). The award for finding him is an autographed background. He was also seen during the Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, teaching ninjas about the upcoming event. He also visited the Fire Dojo and Ninja Hideout on Friday 20th November 2009. Interview In the Penguin Times Issue #163, the Club Penguin Times interviewed Sensei and he revealed things about Ninjas and himself. File:Sensei interview.PNG|The Club Penguin Times interviews Sensei (click to enlarge) A Possible Relative Rockhopper could be a possible relative of Sensei, seeing as they both are the only penguins to sport beards and bushy eyebrows. They both seem to have a knack for exploring and and telling stories to penguins while visiting. This has not yet been proven. File:Rockhopper sensei.PNG|A comparison someone drew of Rockhopper and Sensei. File:RockSei.PNG|A comparison of Rockhopper and Sensei's penguin graphics. Sensei's Favorite Games *Chat-Jitsu: I will name an element, and you have to answer with what beats it, as fast as you can! (Sensei often tricks people, by naming random things like marshmallows) *Hit-a-Gong!: I will name a creature, and you have to hit the gong with the named creature on it! (Sensei often tricks people by naming creatures like seahorses) *I spy...: I will name the colour of something and you have to name it! *Ninja run!: Sensei get penguins to run left & right in the Ninja Hideout. *The Fire Game: While in the Fire Dojo, Sensei will shout 'FIRE!' and ninjas must run to something with fire on it. Haikus During his visits, the Sensei told penguins haikus. Sensei's Card-Jitsu Card Haiku ''' The wisest penguin, Knows that every journey begins, With a single step. '''The Cookie Haiku Like the great cookie, We must have honor and strength, And chocolate chips. How to write a haiku To write a haiku. You just need to write three lines. Of 5,7,5. The "Orange" Sky The sky is orange... As orange as orange... Or a tangerine. The Black Puffle Like the black puffle. Sometimes we don't like to smile. But skateboard instead. The Wisdom Haiku To find true wisdom. You must train hard and focus And don't skip breakfast. The Epic Awesome Haiku This is a Haiku. An epic awesome Haiku. This Haiku is done. Scavenger Hunt Fires must be round. Search all across the island. Be very careful. The Greatest Ninja The greatest ninja, Never gives up a battle Or a cup of tea. Wisdom It is quite easy To sound like you have wisdom When talking haiku Interview with the Sensei In an exclusive interview with the Sensei on September 16th 2009 about the orange sky and the machine in the Ninja Hideout, Sensei said, "We will use the fire to awaken the mountain". He also said, "always look to the mountains." Sensei's knowledge of other Famous Penguins Sensei has 3 explanations about his knowledge of Rockhopper. It is unknown why he knows and doesn't know him: *Rockhopper: Rockhopper, you say? He is a most wonderous pirate, as well as wise. *Rockhopper: Rockhopper? I do not know this lad. Does he know me? *Rockhopper: Rockhopper. Silly Penguin. Much to learn in the ways of ninja. *Gary: Gary? I do not know much about him... I hear he is a famous scientist. *Aunt Arctic: Aunt Arctic writes in the paper, doesn't she. Listen to her words. Trivia *Sensei could have been the first penguin to discover the Club Penguin Island. *Sensei is one of the three only known penguins who has a real beard and real bushy eyebrows. The other two are Rockhopper and Scrooge. *Sensei is the only penguin to have the color gray, which is not available to other penguins. *"Sensei" means teacher in Japanese. *Sensei actually built the Dojo. *Sensei started the Dig Out the Dojo program. *Sensei could possibly be related to Rockhopper, seeing as he has so much in common with him. But when asked, Rockhopper said "Sensei? Who's Sensei?". This probably means that they are not related or Club Penguin don't want to reveal it. *Sensei was first seen wearing a jacket when he was on the Dojo Exterior and when he was known as "??????", probably since it was so cold outside in the mountains of Club Penguin. He now resides in the Dojo, and is seen as not wearing a jacket. *Sensei actually ridicules Sanity Penguin every time someone asks him how to become a Ninja. He quotes his infamous myth of standing in the Dojo for thirty minutes straight to become a Ninja. *His Card Jitsu Power Card is the rarest card in the game. *Sensei usually speaks in haikus, a type of Japanese poetry. The most common form of haikus have three lines, with five syllables in the first line, seven in the second, and five again in the third, and final, line. *Sensei only fully shows his eyes in Card Jitsu. *Sensei was never known to exist until November 3rd, 2008. *The Sensei may be a Secret Agent, because he has access to G's inventions while playing Card Jitsu. *In the Club Penguin Times, Sensei sometimes has his own section called "Sensei's Fortune Cookie" and it tells you your "fortune" for the week. It is not usually in the paper. *In the April Fool's 2009 newspaper, Sensei gave a tour of the island. *He hid the eggs for the Easter Egg Hunt 2009. *Since the May updates, Sensei sends a postcard when you get a White, Blue or Black Belts. *He gives out a background like Aunt Arctic, Gary the Gadget Guy, Penguin Band, Cadence, and Rockhopper. *He likes cookies and sushi. *He knows every character of Club Penguin except Cadence and Penguin Band *Sometimes, when he leaves, he says "SENSEI VANISH!". *His name is sometimes misspelled as "Sensie" or "Sensi". *He can do the Cloud Wave Action without a ninja suit (to do the cloud Action you should have the just Cloud Wave Bracers and the Ninja Costume on otherwise it will not work). *He can also just disappear when he dances. *Like the Cadence Myth, if you leave the floor, Sensei will appear. This (again) was untrue. *When asked, he said he doesn't have any puffles. *He also says he has no favorite puffle, he said "They are all equal, in my eyes". *He is a Level 5 Member. *He did not visit the Spanish servers for his first visit. *A glitch made that he appeared a day early on 2nd July 2009, which proves that he's not controlled by someone. *A glitch of an orange Sensei on Card-Jitsu was for testing it for his appereance. *Sensei can walk on walls. *Sensei has had three player cards: the one when he was known as ??????, the fire suit one and the current player card. **He also happened to be the first penguin to have three player cards. *On his first ever visit, the last server he visited was Mittens. *He has visited, excluding ninja places, the Stage, Beacon and Forest. *His greeting is "Greetings, grasshoppers!" & "Hello & Good Day." *He visits the Ninja Hideout because of the event that he made: The Sensei's Scavenger Hunt. *He likes tea. *He seems to know Rockhopper, Gary, and Aunt Arctic. *He had a second fortune cookie on October 1st, 2009 in the Newspaper it read - "Stay ready. Look to the mountains, and watch for changes in the wind". This meant the Volcano arriving. *Sensei was visiting the Ninja Hideout and the Fire Dojo from November 20 to November 23. *In Card-Jitsu Fire when you go to play, he appears in red smoke as instead of white smoke in regular Card-Jitsu *If you take a specific item into Card-Jitsu Fire (e.g a puffle or an anniversary hat), Sensei will say something about it. **If you take in an anniversary hat, Sensei says that he likes pointy things. **If you take in a puffle he will say something about that specific type of puffle, eg: **Black: Heh heh, black puffles have great power. They are true masters of fire... **Blue: The great blue puffle, teach us to hide our strength behind quiet face. **Yellow: Your yellow Puffle is drawn to the Fire Suit... Keen artistic sense. **Red: Heh heh, red puffles have no fear of fire! Yours laughs at danger's face. **Green: Ahh, your green puffle is ready for lava with that propeller hat! **Pink: Ahh, the pink puffle Secret masters of water... Water beats fire... **White: Your white puffle must concentrate in this hot place for fire beats snow... **Purple: Your purple puffle is loyal to follow you... Most food gets burn here. **He will say nothing about the orange puffle. *He will talk to you about the Amulet or his Fire Suit if you click on them while talking to him in Card-Jitsu Fire. *Sensei already has the snow and water gem. *If you look closely in the Card-Jitsu Fire video, when Sensei walks down and reveals himself in the beginning of the video, there is a pathway in the background. *When Card-Jitsu Water opens, Sensei MAY appear in his Water Coat if there is going to be one. Myths *Some Penguins say they saw Sensei go up the wall. This has been confirmed. Gallery File:Senseirealfire2.JPG|Another clear picture of Sensei in his fire suit. File:Senseirealfire.JPG|A clear picture of Sensei in his fire suit. File:Senseipic.png|A clear picture of Sensei. File:SENSEI.png|An almost clear picture of Sensei. File:Realsensei.JPG|Proof of Sensei's existence. File:Proofsensei.JPG|Proof of Sensei's existence. File:Dig Out The Dojo - Mystery Penguin.PNG|Sensei's old "Player Card". File:Maybe Ninja.gif|Sensei digging in the snow. File:Senseipillowlol|Sensei sitting on his green pillow in the Dojo. File:Sensei Shocked.jpg|Sensei shocked during a Card-Jitsu match. File:The Sensei PWNs Me.jpg|Sensei playing Thin Ice during a Card-Jitsu match. File:Sensei .jpg|Sensei mocking Sanity Penguin's theory of how to become a ninja. File:Sensei Poses in a Rap Music Position.png|Sensei, posing in a rap position. File:Sensei Breaks the Fourth Wall.png|Sensei refers to the real world in a Penguin Times interview. File:Sensei's Cookie.jpg|Sensei predicts your future... Rockhopper's coming! File:Senseiback.jpg|Sensei's Background in SWF form. File:ZaSonamySensei.png|Sensei's background on a penguin's player card. File:ZaZMightSensei.png|Sensei's background pickup. File:Senseiplayercard.png|Sensei's Player Card. File:Gray penguin.png|Sensei's Player Card while loading. Note the gray penguin. File:Sensei 1.jpg|Sensei in the Ninja Hideout. File:Sensei 2.jpg|A other picture of Sensei in the Ninja Hideout. File:Sensei Vanish.jpg|SENSEI VANISH! File:Skinner.jpg|Comparison of Silver. Note the real Sensei's darker color. File:Senseinewcard.jpg|Sensei's Card Jitsu Card File:Senseicj.jpg|Sensei playing Card Jitsu. File:SenseiPlushNew.jpg|Sensei as a plush toy. File:Sensei Mix 'n' Match.png|Sensei as a Mix 'n' Match figure File:Fire sensei.png|Sensei in his Fire Coat File:Fire Sensei in game.png|A clear picture of Sensei in his fire suit. File:Sensei Card Jitsu.png|Sensei playing Card-Jitsu Fire. See also *Famous Penguins *Card-Jitsu *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Dojo Exterior *Ninja Hideout *Ninja Progress *Ninja Mask *Sensei Autographed Background *Fire Dojo *Volcano *Fire Suit Category:Ninjas Category:People Category:Secrets Category:Mountains Category:Dojo Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters